


Stark

by TheSmoose



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmoose/pseuds/TheSmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avengers. Right after the last Tony/Pepper scene. Minor spoiler warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark

"How the hell am I supposed to fix the Loki sized dents in the floor?" Tony asked aloud, gesturing to the craters that Hulk had made while smashing Loki around the previous week. "I mean, the guy literally pummelled him _into_ my floor, and what? I give him a ride to the airport? Is this the person I am now?"

Pepper, who was mulling over the hologram of the design for the new tower, rolled her eyes and flicked something away. "Just replace the entire floor, Tony." She sighed. "It's simple."

"I know it's simple, honey." He said, kicking a piece of rubble into one of the dents. "But can't I complain just a little? Seeing as it wasn't my fault-"

"This time."

"-that the building was wrecked?"

Pepper smirked and shook her head, choosing to ignore his comment and pointed to the hologram. "I see we went with a different name all together on this one, huh?" she asked, referring to the lettering on the side of the building that read 'Avengers'. Tony smiled and waltzed over to her, looping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah." He sighed, and leant around her to press a few buttons. "But the _next_ -next one will have your name on it. Look."

A new hologram popped open. It was similar to the Stark – now Avengers – tower, only the font of the lettering was different, this time without the pointed 'A' of Stark. Pepper frowned a little and looked over her shoulder at him. "For a genius, you're really dumb. That's not how you spell Potts."

Tony smiled broadly at her. "I know." He whispered, digging around in his pocket and pulling out a ring.

Needless to say, the building stayed 'Stark'


End file.
